Un distinto baile
by KitsukyR
Summary: Después de un encuentro con un club de fanáticas del Avatar, Aang y Katara son invitados a un baile. Y finalmente, después de acosarse a ella misma con sus pensamientos, termina bailando con quien realmente quería. Kataang! One shoot!


**Un distinto baile. **

"¡La gran maestra agua, Katara! ¡La esposa del Avatar" solían decir, muy seguido. Ellos sabían que ella era una gran maestra agua. También sabían su nombre, era claro que no era transparente solo por el título de ser la esposa del Avatar. Era sorprendente, ¿no? Aunque, claramente, ella no tenía un club de fans. No como Aang. Él, en cambio; tenía club de fans. Más de uno, en realidad. Casualmente, todos apestados de niñas. Niñas tontas, muy tontas.

En serio. Ellas eran muy estúpidas.

En ciertas ocasiones cuando ella y _su_ Aang decidían caminar por las calles _como la gente normal… _aveces, lamentablemente para la morena, cuando los reconocían, se acercaban hacia ellos rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a saludarlos. En su gran mayoría eran niñas. ESO era lo que definitivamente la ponía de mal humor. Se acercaban con su ridícula sonrisa y con afiches del grandioso Avatar, a saludarlo. Katara no decía nada. Y a sus fanáticas tampoco parecía importarle su presencia. Hasta que Aang hablaba, presentándola: "Ella es Katara" con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella devolvía la sonrisa, y fingiendo simpatía, saludaba a las niñas.

Aunque ésta vez, fue un poco distinto. Esta vez, luego de los grandes elogios y las sonrisas de por medio, comentaron que habría un baile ésa noche. Le dijeron que era uno en el que, se sentirían orgullosas si Aang podría asistir, ya que estaban festejando otro año de paz gracias a él.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué alguien estaría festejando otro año de paz? No. La gran pregunta es: ¿por qué _esas_ fanáticas tontas estaban festejando eso? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué ponían una excusa así para algo tan tonto?

Pero, la morena notó la sonrisa en Aang. Mientras hacía un gesto de educación con sus manos, y les respondía.

-Sería un placer para nosotros asistir-

Las chicas frente suyo estaban a punto de saltar exaltadas y felices por su respuesta. Hasta que escucharon el '_nosotros_' salir de su boca. Ellas nunca habían dicho que Katara estaba invitada.

-¿No te gustaría ir, cariño?- dijo Aang mientras miraba a la chica de ojos azules. Ésta se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos. Hasta que le devolvió la sonrisa, tomándolo de la mano.

-Claro. Será divertido, cariño- respondió ella, para luego mirar a las jóvenes quienes aún estaban mirándolos, sorprendidas, celosas y definitivamente desagradas cien por ciento por la mujer que estaba al lado de Aangie. Ellas no podían decir nada, no contra la palabra de él.

-Bueno… entonces… ¿lo veremos ésta noche, Avatar Aang?-

El chico de ojos grises sonrió en manera de respuesta. Una de las jóvenes le dio a él una nota donde se encontraba la dirección del lugar. A los pocos segundos se retiraron.

-¡Realmente creo que será divertido!-

Los labios de ella se formaron en una sonrisa, al notar la obvia emoción del chico. Honestamente, ella creía que sería una noche incómoda. Pero negarse ante esa sonrisa y esa felicidad… le era imposible. Por más estúpida que sea la razón. Sus brazos se juntaron alrededor de su cuello lentamente, y lo besó en sus labios. Luego le susurró.

-Pienso lo mismo-

Una gran mesa. La mayoría de los invitados se encontraban bailando, de hecho, ella era una de las pocas personas que se encontraba sentada, su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano. Las demás personas que se encontraban sentadas, sólo era porque habían decidido descansar un poco, o comer ciertos bocados que había.

Y ella estaba ahí. Aburrida.

Y Aang… bueno. Quizás no podría estar más contento. Se le notaba en toda su cara. A él, definitivamente, le encantaba bailar. Amaba bailar. Y tener a su alrededor personas que estaban constantemente diciéndole lo espectacular que era, definitivamente debía ser algo agradable. Él no se dio cuenta que unos ojos azules no podían quitarle la vista de encima. Tampoco se dio cuenta de todas las jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor, desesperadas por bailar con él. Katara asumió lo que cada una de ellas estaba pensando. Pero en vez de eso, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

"Creo que podría perderme fácilmente con tan sólo mirarlo"

"Sus ojos grises"

"…Son hermosos"

"Cuando sonríe…"

"Cuando sonríe fuertemente, se le ven todos los perfectos dientes blancos que tiene"

"Y él sonríe mucho"

"¿Dónde fue que aprendió a bailar de esa manera?"

"No puedo parar de observarlo"

"Está aquí hace mucho, y por más cansado que esté, no puede dejar de ser amable con todos"

"¡Él es el avatar!"

"Avatar o no avatar…"

"…es perfecto."

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron violentamente mientras seguía mirándolo.

Ella estaba enfada, sí.

Aburrida, también.

Celosa, quizás.

Ella sólo quería estar con él.

Pf.

Obviamente que sí. ¿No era aquello absolutamente obvio?

Y ella podría haberse acercado a él, alejado a todas las _malditas_ personas que estaban a su alrededor, besarlo en frente de todos y no importarle nada más. Después de todo, luego él tendría su merecido por haberla dejado de lado en ese estúpido baile.

Pero… se veía feliz.

Y Katara sabía por qué.

A él le gustaba ver a todos así, despreocupados, y felices, y agradecidos por todo lo que él, el Avatar había hecho por ellos. Incluso hasta el día de su muerte, las personas seguirían a su alrededor agradeciéndole. Era su placer ver a todos, tan felices. Y todo gracias a él. Katara seguiría molestándole sus estúpidos club de fans. Pero podría aguantárselo. Por él, podría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una voz detrás suyo. Alguien tosiendo, o pretendiendo hacerlo. Ella lo ignoró. Pero escuchó otra vez, a esa persona fingiendo toser detrás suyo. Parecía que estaba intentando llamar su atención. Ella se dio vuelta y al hacerlo, se encontró con Aang, parado frente a ella con una sonrisa. _Como si estuviera esperando que ella lo mirara. _

Él hiso un saludo formal con sus manos.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Lamento interrumpirla, ¿pero acaso se encuentra usted sola?- dijo él, bromeando. Estaba jugando con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió rápidamente. No quería meterse en ninguno de sus juegos.

El avatar se arrodilló frente a ella.

Con sus ojos cerrados, le ofreció su mano.

En cuestión de segundos, Katara sintió las miradas de todas las personas directas en ellos dos. No podían disimular que ésta escena, estaba llamándoles la atención violentamente.

Los ojos azules de la morena lo miraron.

Y sin querer, sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña risa salió de su boca. -¿Me estás pidiendo que baile contigo?-

Él no respondió a su pregunta, y no se movió de su posición.

-Toma mi mano.-

Aang abrió los ojos cuando sintió el roce de la mano de Katara sobre la suya. Él se levantó y aún tomados de las manos, se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, la pasó por la nuca de la chica, al principio haciendo suaves movimientos, y después, lentamente colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ella recordó con simpatía, años atrás cuando Aang no la superaba en altura. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan alto? La mano pasó de su nuca a colocarse lentamente en su cintura, acariciándola. Y ambos comenzaron a mover sus pies al ritmo de cada uno. Y lento.

De repente, el joven sintió el aliento de Katara en su oído. Y su risa -_que por cierto, era un sonido que siempre valía la pena escuchar.-_

-Aang…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Sabías que éste no es un baile adecuado para ésta música, no?-

Él sonrió.

No le interesa en absoluto.

Y claramente, a ella tampoco.

Él la separó un poco, y besó sus labios.

Después, siguieron bailando. A su propio ritmo, claro. Que no fue por presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero… era el _mejor_ de todo ése baile.

Katara tardó en darse cuenta que durante todo ése tiempo, sus manos seguían tocándose. Una con la otra. La mano de ella sobre la de Aang. No se habían separado.

Sintió la necesitad de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, y así lo hiso.

Durante todo ese baile entre ellos, fue difícil para los demás invitados dejar de tener la vista sobre Aang y Katara. De hecho, ni siquiera disimularon observar hacia otro lado.

Pero ni el Avatar ni la maestra agua se percataron de las otras miradas.

Es que, no se preocuparon por los demás.

Cuando de repente, Katara recordó algo. Casi sin que ella lo pidiera, apareció en su mente una frase muy particular, una que seguía en su mente después de tantos años.

_No te preocupes por ellos. _

_Somos tú y yo _**ahora**_._

Sonrió al recordarlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó su acompañante. Su esposo, al verla sonriendo así de repente.

-Nada.- le respondió.

Él la observó curiosamente, entrecerrando sus ojos. No le gustaba cuando algo se le iba de las manos, o cuando no lograba entender algo.

-En serio, ¿qué?- volvió a preguntar.

Así que, ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que instantáneamente, lo hiso sonreír para luego, finalmente, darle otro beso en los labios.

Y sus manos no se separaron.

_¡Hey! Hola, ¿qué tal? Increíble. Sí. Yo escribiendo en Fanfiction otra vez, y de Avatar. Y de Kataang. Y SÍ, LO SÉ. ESTO ES EXAGERADAMENTE CURSI. Mucho. Pero tenía ganas de escribir sobre ésta parejita que me encantan, y los adoro. Obviamente, después voy a seguir escribiendo más sobre ellos ;). Además necesitamos más fanfics de Kataang en español, gente! Bueno, a pesar de que fue muy cursi la historia / oneshot, ojalá les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. Les mando un beso enorme gigante y se sabe que los reviews siempre son bienvenidos ;)! _

_Vi. _


End file.
